


Old

by california_112



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 29 | Old, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Memes, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale were both such old beings that they thought they had seen everything.-or-The pair don't quite know everything yet- there is still one enemy to be encountered.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 29 - Old.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Old

Crowley and Aziraphale were both such old beings that they thought they had seen everything. From the whole Eden fiasco, through the great flood (a pretty horrible discorporation, that one), Jesus' crucifixion, and the rise and fall of all those empires. Then there was the printing press, Aziraphale was still taking credit for that, even though it had been Crowley trying to get people to spread their stupid ideas, and the two world wars had been something to stay awake for, at least.

This, however, was something new, and completely unwelcome. An unseen enemy, that attacked-

"Crowley?"

"Angel!"

"What’s updog?"

**Author's Note:**

> classic
> 
> I was a bit stuck for this fandom, and I couldn't get hold of the show to rewatch, so sorry if this is a little bit OOC...the concept does seem to fit though :'D


End file.
